love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Officer List
Responsibilities Each offered position here has different responsibilities. To be brief, it's summarized in the following table. NOTE: If you're going to do something within your rights that will affect this whole wikia and all users, please discuss it first with each position's head and available bureaucrats or head administrator. Current Active Officers Bureaucrats *Ragnarok6354 (Chief Bureaucrat) *LuciaHunter *Ethrundr - Inactive *MyProjectAlicization - Inactive *Vlad Nabokov - Inactive Bureaucrats automatically hold all ranks below them. Administrators *Cateisynk Administrators automatically hold all ranks below them. Content Moderators *Chestnut Anjo *Gliscordere *Jablon *Aurakip *Arcfatale *The Legendary Revan *MirageFire - Inactive Content Moderators automatically hold the Rollbacker rank as well. Discussions Moderators *KotoriMinami (Head Moderator) Chat Moderators *KotoriMinami (Head Chat Moderator) *FutureUtopia *Sairenyo - Inactive Authorized Rollbackers *FutureUtopia *KotoriMinami *Petukis *Pit-Stain - Inactive *Sairenyo - Inactive *Wynn22 - Inactive *Insanemaster - Inactive Twitter Mods *Ischy *LuciaHunter Requirements Anyone who has dedication, willingness and commitment to be our administrators, moderators or spam busters are welcomed. However, to hold such prestigious rank, you need to prove yourself worthy. These are the requirements: For those who have fulfilled the requirements, please post your name in the designated forum threads under this board when there is an open recruitment, with a short explanation about two things: #'"Why should I become Administrator/Moderators/Rollbacker of this wikia?"' #'"What will I do for this wikia if I had the Administrator/Moderators/Rollbacker power on my hand?"' ''PLEASE TAKE A NOTE ABOUT THESE THINGS FIRST: '' *''The Bureaucrat and Administrator positions are not open for request to just any normal user, thus any request for these positions will be simply discarded. These position are given only when we feel we need new admins, and the decisions will be solely based on your activeness, total contribution and track record. When this occurs, we will post an announcement about it. The only ones who can apply to be an Administrator must have held at least a "Moderator" rank for over a month.'' *''Any applicant for a position will have a chance that the position given to them is not what they applied for. For example, if you applied for an Admin, but we see that you will work better as a Moderator, we will appoint you to become a Moderator instead of an Admin, and vice-versa. We'll always try to give you the best position for you.'' *''Any applicants that submit request outside of the recruitment period, will be simply ignored. Also, submitting multiple applications on the same recruitment event will be considered as spamming, and the applicants will get the power of "Blocked Account" ranks until the recruitment period ends.'' Officer Position Request Since these roles have a big meaning for the wiki growth, we cannot accept any request any time. We will announce it to you when the requirements for officer posts is available, both under this page and under the Community Message's Announcement section. We will make the recruitment thread highlighted in each of your inbox as well. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Officer Request